This is a divisional application of copending application Ser. No. 377,200 filed July 9, 1973. The benefit of the filing date of said copending application is, therefore, hereby claimed.
This invention relates to mechanical apparatus, and more particularly, to mechanical function generators and/or systems such as flowmeter systems incorporating such function generators.
In the past, it has been the practice to connect the outlet of an air relay to a pressure sensitive device and to rotate an input shaft in accordance with differential pressure. The magnitude of the pressure in the air relay outlet then varies directly proportionally to the input shaft rotation. Such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,463.
The usefulness of prior art apparatus is limited because the air relay output is always linear with the input shaft rotation.